Love From Knives And Guns
by tangerinemochimaiden
Summary: He killed her without thinking twice about the truth. But little did he know that she remained breathing after the shot. And now she's on a roaring rampage of revenge. A Kill Bill plot-derived fanfic. First one. Rated M for colorful language and gore :
1. Where Innocence Meets Violence

"Love From Knives and Guns" by: tangrinemochigirl_Lestrange

Summary:

He killed her without thinking twice about the truth. But little did he know that she remained breathing after the shot. And now she's on a roaring rampage of revenge. A Kill Bill plot-derived fanfic. This is my first fanfic ever since I've been on this site, so feel free to read and review. ^_^

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana-sama does. I do not own Kill Bill either. :D

A/N:

**Sound effects**

Normal dialogues

_Thoughts_

Chapter One: Where Innocence Meets Violence

The day was a great day for a wedding, the skies were clear, the sun is shining, and everything was perfect. And inside a little chapel, the reverend and his wife were lecturing the guests about how it was all going to work. The bride was rather, ravishing. She had waist length auburn hair, hazel-colored eyes, and porcelain-like skin worn within a flowing white dress. She's a little bloated, for she was bearing a child. The groom, on the other hand, was ravishing too. He had messy red hair, emerald green eyes, all in a messy-worn tux. They looked perfect together. In the chapel, there were only 5 guests, all friends of the groom.

"Okay, on the wedding day, when I say you may kiss the bride, you may kiss the bride. But don't stick your tongue in her mouth because that would look very rude to your families." The reverend said.

"Darling, don't you really have any from your family to come over on your wedding? It would be lonely on the bride's side of the chapel. " the reverend's wife said.

"Sorry to say, I don't have anyone coming. They're all in America. They have a lot to do." Suoki said.

Suoki Akihara is the brunette bride. Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of the playing of a clarinet. She told everyone she needed to get some air because it was stuffy inside. She went out of the chapel and continued to hear that particular sound. When she turned her head to her left, she saw a nearly-aging man in his early fifties playing the clarinet. The man had messy-raven hair that had some streaks of gray hair, but no matter how aged he had become, his vivid crimson eyes remained as crimson as new embers.

"Natsume." Suoki muttered.

"Mikan. Got a bun in the oven, eh?" Natsume said.

"Yeah. I'm knocked up. I'm in my eighth month now." She answered.

"I see your beauty hasn't faded a bit." He said.

"I hid so hard from you. How did you find me?" she asked in a stern voice.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out yourself. So, who's the guy?" he asked.

"Who? Ah. He's Hirou Nakahara. He's a bank owner. We met while I was working at the Belle Fleur downtown." She said.

"Ah, I see. May I come inside and attend your wedding?" he asked her.

"Only if you promise you'll be on your best behaviour." She told him.

"You know I don't make promises. But because it's the only thing I can do for you. After this, I wouldn't bother to look for you." He said in his most convincing tone.

So he took her arm and intertwined it with his. And together they went inside the chapel. Hirou immediately ran to her side, alarmed that she was with a guy, an unknown guy. Upon sensing that her soon-to-be husband was alarmed with who she was with, she spoke with her calm and serene voice.

"Hirou-chan. Meet my father, Natsume Akihara. He came all the way from the States just to see you and I bound together in marriage, and i couldn't get any happier." She said as she smiled.

"Oh my Kami-sama! It's nice to meet you, Mr. Akihara." Hirou said, shaking Natsume's hand.

"Call me Natsume, son. Say, isn't it bad luck when the groom sees the bride in her wedding dress before their wedding?" He told him. And Hirou just kept silent and walked to his position near the reverend.

And so they asked him to sit on the bride's side after he sends her to her husband-to-be, and told him it was lonely on that side. And Natsume told them he was used to being alone ever since Suoki left him. So he walked her down the aisle, and when she reached the altar, the chapel's big brown doors opened and revealed 5 assassins, all in black. They had guns, big guns. Guns that spelled, "ULTIMATE DEATH". With swift motions, they killed everyone present at the wedding. And yet, it wasn't the ACTUAL wedding, it was just the REHEARSAL. And within a matter of minutes, the whole place was splattered with blood, and everyone was lifeless but one, Suoki Akihara. But she was helpless and beaten down. Natsume was standing in front of her, pointing his silver gun at her head.

"You always said that I was sadistic, and now, this is me in my most masochistic self. Any last words, Mikan Sakura?" he said as he spoke to Suoki. He called her by her real name, Mikan Sakura.

"Natsume. It's not his baby. It's your~!" she said.

***BAM*** Natsume shot her in the head.

A few hours later, the detectives and the cops arrive at the chapel, but the assassins, along with their boss, the notorious underground leader, Natsume Hyuga.

The detectives were talking about the crime scene while examining the corpse of the blood-splattered bride.

"This crime was not done by normal killers if you examine the whole scene. This may be the work of expert mafias and assassins. And if you weren't stupid enough you would appreciate and praise this blood-splattered scene." The head detective Tsubasa Andou said to his crew.

"But sir, don't you think it's a little odd that they didn't leave any trace?" Andou's assistant Izumi Kaguya asked him.

"Didn't you hear what I said Kaguya? This incident was done by expert mafias and or assassins. By the way, what is the name of this blood-splattered bride?" he asked Kaguya.

"Suoki Akihara." The lad replied.

"Obviously a fake name. Well whoever buffaloed this chick sure doesn't know who they killed. Look. She's an angel. Auburn hair, hazel eyes, and porcelain skin. And lookie here. She's pregnant. Or used to be, at the least." Andou said as he caressed her bloody cheeks. Then she spat on his face. He wiped it with ease.

"This bitch isn't dead yet. She spat on my face. Take her to the hospital." He ordered the lad.

Four years later...

~Mikan's POV~

_I woke up with a tremendous pain on my skull. I touched it with my bare hands, and it felt like a big scar where a gaping hole used to be in. After that, the first thing that came into my mind was to caress my stomach to check on my child. But no, my stomach was as flat as asphalt. I started sobbing when I realized that my baby wasn't there anymore. Then I remembered how it all happened. This was all the fault of the Feline Assassination Death Squad. And now, I'm going to take my revenge. _

I'm trying to move my legs because after inducing a four-year coma, they were numb and heavy. I hear footsteps so I lay down once again on the hospital bed and played possum. A nurse entered with a phone stuck in between her ear and her shoulder. She was holding a tray with a syringe containing a green fluid. She placed the tray beside me and held the syringe close to my arm. But then she said,

"Oh master. I am here in her very room. She's sleeping so soundly, she doesn't even know that I am to inject a poison in her system." Then she put her phone on loudspeaker mode and dropped it on the bed. She flicked the needle and a drop of the poison dropped on my bed.

"You mustn't kill her in her sleep. It's like saying we can't finish her off. It's like we're sneaking mice when all our organization is about felines killing. This would be a disgrace, don't you think so? " the man on the other line said.

"I know so." She replied with a sigh of disappointment.

"Great. Come back here now, honey. I miss you already. Bye. I love you." The man said.

"I love you too." She said with a tone of disappointment. She put down her phone and walked towards me. She stared at me with disappointing eyes, and caressed my cheek.

"You bitch. You're lucky HE told me to spare you until you wake up. I could've killed you so that nothing would come between us anymore. I swear that when you wake up from this coma, you'll be as good as dead you filthy little hag." She said, and then she slapped my bare cheek. She then grabbed the tray and her phone then left the room. As soon as she left, I sat up and tried to stand, but when I lunged myself to stand up, my legs were too weak and I fell to the ground. There were footsteps again so I hid behind the door. A male nurse entered. He was wearing a blue scrub suit and dangled a keychain that said, "Hellish Wagon". I immediately got a scalpel and stabbed his ankle. He immediately fell down to the ground. I grabbed his key, stripped him off of his clothes, wore it, and rode a wheelchair to the parking lot. I stopped in front of an odd-looking pick-up truck. It was painted with midnight purple, and its writings were painted toxic green. It read, "Hellish Wagon". I immediately wheeled myself to the truck then I tried to enter the truck by crawling towards the interior of the car. I sat there for hours, trying to move my legs.

To be continued...

A/N: so uhh. That's it. That's the first chappie. What do you think? So please read and review. :) come on. Press the button down there and submit a review :D haha. I won't post the next chapter not unless I get maybe seven reviews.


	2. Death List Six

"Love From Knives and Guns" by: tangerinemochigirl_lestrange

Summary:

He killed her without thinking twice about the truth. But little did he know that she remained breathing after the shot. And now she's on a roaring rampage of revenge. A Kill Bill plot-derived fanfic. This is my first fanfic ever since I've been on this site, so feel free to read and review. ^_^

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana-sama does. I do not own Kill Bill either. :D

A/N:

**Sound effects**

Normal dialogues

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1: Death List Six

_Ever since I woke up from my four-year coma, I made an oath to kill everyone that put me into this coma, and so are those who will stand in my way. My master once said, "You shall kill everyone who will stand in your way, even if Kami-sama will stand in your way." And so I set out on a mission ever since I escaped from the medical clutches of the hospital I was in. I bought new clothes, disguises, and writing materials and a notebook. If anyone asks me where I got the money? I mugged that nurse. Hahaha. As soon as I bought the notebook, I wrote down a list, a list that contained the names of those I shall kill in my killing spree of revenge. My list looked like this:_

DEATH LIST SIX:

LUCA NOGI

a.k.a. Panther

HOTARU IMAI

a.k.a. Jaguar

SUMIRE SHODA

a.k.a. Cheetah

YOUICHI HIJIRI

a.k.a. Puma

LUNA KOIZUMI

a.k.a. Lioness

NATSUME HYUGA

a.k.a. Black Cat

Did I tell you where I am? Well, I just parked my pick-up truck in front of the house of my first prey, Luca Nogi. He's Natsume's best friend, and half brother. He already has a family, with the notorious "Jaguar". They have a four-year-old daughter, as I have heard. I turned off the engine and slammed the door shut. I knocked on the door, and as expected, Luca was the one who opened it for me. I pushed him hard then kicked the door shut. He grabbed a vase and threw it near my head. Good thing my reflexes were great, and I dodged the vase in just a swift motion. I pulled out a knife and tried to stab him on his chest but he held my wrist and gripped it tight. I didn't know what else to do that I kicked his nuts. He immediately let go of me then fell to the ground and groaned in pain. I took advantage of his pain that I tied my hair in a ponytail. When I looked back at him, he was already on his feet, ready to lunge at me with his dagger. We fought with knives all over the house. He even pushed a shelf full of china plates on me and they all shattered. The knife that I was holding was an inch near his chest, but then a school bus honked its horn and a blonde little girl with dark amethyst eyes climbed down and opened the front door of the house. We immediately hid the knives behind our back.

"Daddy? What happened here?" the little girl asked. She was beautiful. She had flowing blonde hair, dark amethyst eyes, petite body, and porcelain-like skin.

"Your little bastard of a dog did all of this. Ran around the house like a fool and toppled over everything." He replied.

"Who is she, daddy?" she asked.

"She's an old friend of daddy and mommy. Come on, introduce yourself." He gestured me to talk.

"Hi. I'm Bitch. What's your name?" I said.

"Her name is Akane." He told me, for his daughter just kept silent.

"How old are you, Akane?" I asked. She just kept silent again.

"Honey, Bitch asked you how old you are. Answer her." He indirectly demanded her daughter.

"I'm four." She said.

"You know what, Akane? If my daughter was still alive, she would be as old as you." I said, and I didn't fail to make Luca look guilty.

"Akane. Go to your room. I'll prepare your cereal." He ordered his daughter.

"But I don't want to go up yet, Daddy." She said, convincing him with her big round eyes. She was very convincing, but I thought that with an assassinator's heart, mind, and soul, he wouldn't find that much mercy and consideration for children.

"Akane Nogi! Go to your room! No buts." He demanded.

And with that, she went up to her room. Meanwhile, Luca and I entered the kitchen and temporarily postponed our battle. He asked me if I wanted to drink coffee. And I just nodded. He threw me a towel to wipe the blood from my face.

"You still take double cream and single sugar right?" he asked me while taking off the coffee pot from the coffee maker. I just nodded in agreement. He took out a jar of cream and sugar, and made our coffee.

"Please spare me, Tiger. I already have a daughter of my own. Please have mercy." He begged.

"Did you think of that when the Death Squad tried to kill me and my child? Did you? Did you even try to reason out with yourself and consult Kami-sama? You didn't! If you did, then I shouldn't have been temporarily lifeless! And if you did, my child would've been alive! You merciless bastard!" I exclaimed in anger.

"Yes I didn't. All these years I wished I didn't do what I did. And if I could only turn back time, I would. But I can't anymore. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I really love my family." He pathetically begged.

"Ah, yes. Love. Will love keep you alive? Does it mean that when you love your family you're not Panther anymore? Stop amusing me you foolish piece of shit." I spat.

"If you really want to kill me, let's meet tomorrow, 2:00 am. At the baseball diamond where I teach the town's junior league. We'll be dressed all in black. Bring any weapon you have." He challenged me.

"Affirmative." I muttered.

"What would be your weapon, Tiger? Huh. Tiger. I should've been named Tiger. I'm the leader's best friend and named great with bladed weapons. Tss." He said.

"I don't actually want you to know. But, even if you bring your butcher knives, I'm sure I'll win." I teased him.

"Win, schmin. Talk less, do more." He said as he grabbed the cereal box. But I was wrong. He hid a gun somewhere near the cereal and now, he tried to shoot me. Good thing he missed, but he missed just an inch. I tossed the mug upwards and kicked it towards him. He groaned a bit and arched his back. When he fixed his gaze again on me, I threw my pure silver dagger at him and bull's eye! I hit his chest. I was to get my dagger from his chest

She wasn't crying, she just stood there staring at me. Not minding the kid, I grabbed the knife, wiped it with a towel, and left. I entered the car bloody, with some fruit loops on my hand. I flicked them away and opened my death list notebook. I crossed out Luca Nogi's name.

LUCA NOGI

a.k.a. Panther

to be continued...

A/N: sooooooooooooo...how'd you like it? Was it good? Now, you can tell me. Just push the button down there and you'll be on your way to telling me. :)


	3. Collecting Heads

"Love From Knives and Guns" by: tangerinemochigirl_Lestrange

Summary:

He killed her without thinking twice about the truth. But little did he know that she remained breathing after the shot. And now she's on a roaring rampage of revenge. A Kill Bill plot-derived fanfic. This is my first fanfic ever since I've been on this site, so feel free to read and review. ^_^

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana-sama does. I do not own Kill Bill either. :D

A/N:

**Sound effects**

Normal dialogues

_Thoughts_

Chapter 3: Collecting Heads

Hotaru Imai, my ex-best friend, has been in the squad with me ever since. She was the best in using guns and knives altogether. Now, how could a sweet and loving girl be hungry with assassination?

She first encountered death at the age of nine. Her parents were killed in their unit at an American army base. Her parents were killed by none other than Hijiri Goshima and his good-for-nothing goons. While she was told to hide under the bed, she saw how her father died. Her father wasn't helpless, there was just another man who knocked him down. After knocking him down, that man stabbed his head from his left ear right through to his right ear. Before her father closed his eyes permanently, he whispered 'I love you', and then his pupils turned white. She whimpered at the sight of her father dying, but she immediately shut her mouth so she would go unnoticed. Now her mother was liked by Goshima himself. As he tried to kiss her, she slapped his face hard. In Goshima's anger, he pushed her to the bed and he asked for his sword. Without thinking twice, he stabbed her where her heart was positioned. The bed was full of blood, and it started to drip to the floor. Hotaru, having been under the bed, was now bathing in her mother's blood. The gang left the room, but the bastard who killed her father went back. He tossed the bottle of whiskey upwards and kicked it, making the whiskey spread all over the room. He then threw his cigar on the floor. In a matter of minutes, the room was a sea of fire. He left without a single glance at the room. Hotaru wasn't stupid, and she knew what she had to do in order to stay alive and get her revenge. She jumped out of the window with their family picture. And while staring at the unit, she swore a bloody revenge.

At seventeen, she got her revenge. She was liked by Goshima. (he's a lolicon :D) She agreed to have him play with her for a night, for the price of 500,000 yen. Being stupid as he normally would, Goshima took her into his room and started kissing and exploring every inch of her body. But when he laid on his bed and made her sit on top of his crotch (they still had clothes on.), Hotaru grabbed his sword and stabbed his chest, and without even pulling the sword away, she dragged the sword downwards that even his crotch was split in two. Having heard their master's screams, two of his goons entered carrying guns. At the sight of her, they shot lots of bullets and she dodged them all by using Goshima's corpse as a shield. After a few minutes of gunshots, two bullets fired. One on the goon in a blue suit's ankle, and another one on the green-suited goon's kneecap. She managed to crawl off the bed to the underneath of the bed and shot those two bullets.

At nineteen, she was one of the most notorious lady assassins in Japan's underground society.

Nineteen, the same age she was when I first met her. She had this short raven hair and dark amethyst eyes. She has four foreign bloods gushing and flowing in her veins. So, how could a one-fourth American, one-fourth Japanese, one-fourth Korean, and one-fourth Chinese army brat be the leader of all the Mafia bosses all throughout Japan? That is a secret she will never tell.

Hotaru Imai is in a meeting today with the other mafia bosses. They're all laughing and merry. And they're also drinking. But one man was hanging his head in shame and had a disappointed look on his face. He was playing with his whiskey and he caught Imai's attention.

"Amaguri-san, why the long face?" she asked, in Japanese.

"How can a filth-blood like you be the successor of the underground society our fathers built? You are not a pure blood! I am! Your race is nothing compared to mine in our society!" Amaguri Hashimoto replied in Japanese, finally letting go of his rock glass of whiskey and throwing it to the ground. In her fury, she stood up on the long table and ran her way to Amaguri's seat. She grabbed her sword and sliced his sorry little head off. Blood gushed profusely from his neck and some splattered on Imai's vibrant green kimono.

"In order for me to express this matter properly, I will state it in English. My assistant and best friend Sumire will translate everything I'll say in Japanese." She said.

The girl partly hidden in the corner where Imai was before she stood on the table is her assistant-slash- bestfriend, Sumire Shoda. Sumire is a lawyer, and also a member of the Feline Assassination Death Squad. Her name, Siamese. She's but a minor member of the Squad. A Japanese-French woman.

"As your leader, I want to tell you that all subjects are welcome to be talked about in our society. Nothing will ever be taboo. Except this subject matter that we just encountered. Those who will neglect my new law, I collect your fucking heads like this man over here." She said in Japanese.

"SO IF ANYONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY, NOW IS THE FUCKING TIME!" she shouted.

And so she and Sumire left, leaving the other mafia bosses dumbfounded.

I did a little research about her.

Tonight is the night that she will encounter death once again. Not the death of her victim, but her own death. I shall kill the woman who betrayed me. And I shall make sure that all of these will happen successfully. She and her gang, the Technicolor Knives will be at a local private bar in downtown Tokyo. And so I ambushed a local motorist who delivers pizza. She was wearing a yellow suit with a bold black stripe on the side. I rode the motorcycle to the bar, and in a matter of minutes, I arrived at my destination. The room they rented was on the second floor, right above the dance floor. If you had sharp hearing, above the loud music, you'll overhear their laughter. I planned an ambush on their room, but I figured out I'd attract TOO much attention. I was thinking of another plan when I saw a woman with green permed hair walk out of the room. I heard that she wanted to take a pee so I hurriedly entered the ladies' washroom and hid in the first cubicle. When I heard her voice while she was talking on the phone, I stripped off the yellow suit and it revealed a similar jumpsuit inside. I tackled her to the ground and told her:

"Disobey me and I stick my sword in your puny little throat."

She cooperated right away, and I was surprised that she didn't use her martial arts skills on me. We went out of the ladies' room with me hiding behind her back and twisting her arm behind her back. I told her to shout everything I whisper in her ear. So we positioned ourselves in front of the stairs on the first floor.

"HOTARU IMAI! GET OUT OF YOUR SILENT SANCTUARY YOU FUCKING BITCH AND BATTLE ME OUT HERE!" Sumire shouted.

Imai went out of their room and she was followed by her personal bodyguard and some members of the Technicolor Knives.

"REVENGE IS A BITCH AND IT WILL VISIT YOU!" She shouted.

And with that, I sliced her arm off and blood bursted from her torso. She kept screaming and she fell to the cold and hard ground. I finally showed my revenge-struck face. I saw her gasp, but she kept her cool and looked away. The man on her right was Tsubasa Ando, the leader of Hotaru's personal army, the Technicolor Knives. The young girl on her right was none other than, Aoi Hyuga, her personal bodyguard. Aoi is Natsume's younger sister. She's seventeen and what she lacks in age, she lacks for in the number of the person she killed. She had the same crimson eyes. Crimson, the color of blood., the blood that will flow out of them when I'm through with them. I loved the idea of making them squirm.

"WHAT, HOTARU? ARE YOU SCARED OF ME? YOU SCAREDY CAT OF A BITCH!" I screamed.

"You may have a lot of energy and enthusiasm, Sakura-aho. But I'll make sure you'll never reach me. You weakling." She said.

She slammed her sword on the railings, and Tsubasa knew what he should do. He called on the other members and they all ran down the stairs screaming, "Hiyaaaaa!" The civilians and the guests of the bar, however, at the sight of me cutting of Sumire's arm, started to run away and scream like idiots. So the Technicolor Knives and I started to fight with swords. One by one, or even two by two, I killed them all. They all knelt before me with pleading eyes. Some I killed by cutting off their heads, cutting of some of their limbs, and stabbing them in different parts of their bodies. What a gruesome way to die. ***evil laugh***

After fighting the Technicolor Knives, I was full of blood, not mine, but theirs. I had minor bruises and scratches, but I was still in one piece. I finished off all 100 members of the Technicolor Knives, and it was time for me to battle Aoi, the seventeen-year-old teenager who specializes in using the spike ball. Her spike ball was made with pure silver.

"Aoi. I know you feel the need to protect your mistress, but I beg you. Please walk away. Trust me, you don't want to die early." I told her while looking her in the eye.

"You call that begging, Sakura? ***giggles weirdly***"she scoffed.

"You asked for it, Aoi." I told her in a stern voice.

And so our battle began. She kept on elongating the chain of her spike ball and chased me with it. We kept on jumping from table to table, chairs to chairs, and around the bar. I kept on slashing the sword and using it to dodge the ball itself. But with a swift move of the spike ball, she hit my hands and I lost grip on my sword. She cut a deep wound on my arm. It bled profusely. I let my guard down a bit and examined my wound. Unfortunately, she took the moment for granted and looped her spike ball's chain on my throat and choked me with the hard metal. With the aggressive wrap of the chain on my neck, I couldn't breathe anymore. I knelt down in pain, and my life flashed before my eyes. But I tried to fight it off.

"This is begging, Sakura. Kneeling down before your captor and your killer. You should see yourself. You look absolutely pitiful." She mocked me.

The first thing I saw was a plank of wood from the tables we smashed. It showed off a rusty nail that was still sharp. And so I grabbed it and stabbed her leg quickly with it. After feeling the pain from the stab, she let go of the spike ball and I was free from the choke. I immediately grabbed the plank again and stabbed her head with it. She knelt down in front of me as her eyes bled and looked like tears.

"I shouldn't have underestimated you, Sakura." And with those last words, she shut her eyes and fell down to the floor. And that was her last fight.

"FOR ALL THOSE WHO STILL HAVE THEIR LIVES WITH THEM, YOU CAN LEAVE! BUT LEAVE THE LIMBS YOU'VE LOST, DON'T BRING THEM WITH YOU, THEY'RE ALL MINE NOW!" I said, and they let out sighs of relief and started to stand up and leave. And then I saw Sumire trying to stand up.

"EXCEPT YOU, SUMIRE! YOU'RE MINE AND MINE TO KEEP!" I shouted. And then she started to wail and cry.

"WHAT NOW, IMAI?" I screamed.

"Fight me. Here, in the winter garden." She said and turned away to walk to the inside of the garden. I went upstairs and followed her. When I reached the garden, It was freezing. Artificial snow was falling from the ceiling. It's beauty was majestic, but the next things that will happen will be DRASTIC.

We fought with our swords and no one was taking the lead.

"You might have the sword of a samurai, yet you can't fight like a samurai. But you can die like a samurai." She stated calmly.

"Not on my watch you bitch." I muttered.

"I heard that, you incoherent little motherfucker." She said.

"I meant for you to hear that you bastard." I said.

And so we continued to battle it out on the snowy garden, blood was shed and wounds were made. I managed to cut a big and deep wound on her right thigh, and she managed to even give me a deep wound on my back. The battle didn't look good. But after 10 minutes, we agreed to halt for a while.

"For having ridiculed and underestimated you earlier Sakura, I apologize." She told me.

"Apology accepted." I sternly said.

"Who made your sword, Sakura?" she asked.

"Akira Tonouichi." I said.

"Liar. That guy made a blood oath and swore he shall never make a sword again and now look. You say you have one made by him." She scoffed.

"Well, you want proof?" I asked. Then I turned my sword and showed her Tonouichi's signature mark, a dragon circling around a lotus. Her eyes widened in shock but still kept her cool.

"Oh and yeah, by the way, I killed your husband yesterday. Should've seen the look on your daughter's face when she saw her poor little daddy dead." I mocked, stating the truth, of course.

"You killed Luca? You fucking bitch! I will kill you!" she shouted the lunged towards me.

I was already irritated and I wanted to end this as soon as possible. And so I swung my Tonouichi sword and sliced the top of her head, exposing her brain. She immediately knelt down.

"That really IS a Tonouichi Akira sword." And with her last sentence, she fell to the ground and continued to bleed her head out.

I was tired from everything, and I wanted to leave. And so I left and went back to the place where I parked my pick-up truck. I drove to a hotel, and stayed for the night.

I sat down on the modern black bed. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my notebook and my red pen. I crossed out Hotaru Imai's name. And so is Sumire Shoda's name.

2. HOTARU IMAI

a.k.a. Jaguar 

3. SUMIRE SHODA

a.k.a. Cheetah

Three down, three more to go, and I shall have finished my revenge.

A/N: so uhh...what do you think? Come on...press that button down there and tell me what you think about this and make me happy :) besides that...how do you want Mikan to kill Luna? Tell me when you review. Come on, everyone hates Luna Koizumi. Tell me how to kill her. Make it gruesome 'kay? =)) LOL.


	4. IMPORTANT!

A/N: I'm so sorry I couldn't update yet. You see, I'm graduating this Saturday and we have a lot of preparations to do. I'm really really sorry. To make it up to you guys, I will let you decide how Youichi and Luna dies. So uhh. PM me on what you want me to do in the next chapters and I'll surely update it by umm...next week. PROMISE :)

P.S.: Also, PM me your answer to these choices below. They are the basic plots to my upcoming fanfics...okay?

DOUMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN! =)) XD

It Started With A Reactor: A love story set in Japan during the explosion of the nuclear reactors in Fukushima.

With A Few Days Left: Mikan is dying and Natsume still hasn't confessed yet. He doesn't even know she's terminally ill. She has a near-death experience and that was the only time he knew about her illness. Regrets and broken promises.

Death, A Family Conspiracy: Mikan and Natsume are married, and soon having a child. But how will their family survive if the ESP's clones are hunting them down?

Arranged: She's your typical geek. He's Adonis, reincarnated. What if their mothers and their powerful Oba-chan arrange their future, with them at the age of 12?

Once again, thank you. :*


	5. The Grave of Misoka Nagano

"Love From Knives and Guns" by: tangerinemochimaiden

Summary:

He killed her without thinking twice about the truth. But little did he know that she remained breathing after the shot. And now she's on a roaring rampage of revenge. A Kill Bill plot-derived fanfic. This is my first fanfic ever since I've been on this site, so feel free to read and review. ^_^

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana-sama does. I do not own Kill Bill either. :D

A/N:

**Sound effects**

Normal dialogues

_Thoughts_

Chapter 4: The Grave of Misoka Nagano

One of the failures that have been in the Feline Assassination Death Squad, is Youichi Hijiri, best friend and half brother to Natsume Hyuga.

He used to be the most-skilled in swordfights when I was a member of the Death Squad. But ever since the particular misunderstanding between me and Hyuga, he went into hiding and lived a life of loneliness.

People say that he moved to Sendai and lived all alone in a cozy little house away from the industrializations. He was somehow nocturnal, having to work during the night, and sleeping during the day. He worked as a grave digger in the Sendai Memorial Park. He would maintain graves, remove withered flowers, mow the lawn, and dig graves during funerals. I planned to surprise him, because from what I knew was that he had lame reflexes. (A/N: golly. Nice choice of words :|)

I drove all the way to Sendai and parked my truck far away from his residence. I walked to his house and peeped through the small hole on his window. He was home, and he was nonchalantly watching a comedy sitcom. He'd laugh occasionally when it got funny. I treated him like my own little brother, having to be the half brother of my ex-boyfriend.

I opened my sword silently and tried to open the door. The chair was faced back to the door. He was still watching television. Suddenly I felt a gush of wind on my back and I turned around. I saw no one. I tried to turn around once again, but a kick stopped me. A kick on my back sent me down to floor. And before I could even glance at who came at me, ***bang* **I was shot with a dart. I didn't take effect on me, but I still couldn't see who came at me.

"Pretty tough, you dumbass. I never knew you were that strong to not be affected by my tranquilizer dart." A voice said, and I immediately knew who was onto me, Youichi Hijiri.

He once again shot me with the tranquilizer dart, and it kicked in, in my system.

I woke up to the sound of two guys talking. It was Youichi and another guy who had a really deep and hoarse voice.

"Promise to give me my share, Hijiri-san." The man said.

"Yes, Nagoya-san. Luna said she'd be here first in the morning to give me my money for her sword. All we have to do is to make sure this woman is dead." Youichi said.

I tried to move, but my hands were tied together. I was wriggling when Youichi came over and checked to see how I was.

"Ah. Rise and shine, Miss Personality-Is-Like-Sunshine." He mocked.

"Honestly. Can't you do something better than that?" I asked.

"Ha-ha. You're lucky I still kept you alive. But luck won't find a way for you to live anymore, sad to say. Any last words?" he asked.

"Go. To. Hell." I said, then I spat on him. He wiped my saliva on his face with his checkered handkerchief.

"You go first." He said. Then the two of them carried me and placed me in a wooden casket. They dropped a flashlight with me, then covered the casket. The last sound I heard was the banging of metal on wood. And with that, they dropped me in the hole they dug. They covered the hole with soil and left.

Inside the casket, the flashlight was lit and I bit it so that I could get a view of what's inside the casket. I knew my boots contained a nail file inside so with my hands tied together, I struggled to get the file, and I succeeded. I began on filing the ropes on my hands. After what I knew was an hour, my hands broke free from the rope. My next problem was how to get out of the casket when I knew they nailed it shut.

After a few minutes of thinking, I thought of what my master taught me when I trained with him. He said, and I quote, "Don't let your hand be afraid of the wood, it's the other way around. It should be the wood afraid of your hand." And so I knocked on the wood and looked for the thinnest part of it. When I heard the hollow sound, I started punching the wood, but there was no sign of it breaking. I punched harder the next tries, but it only made my knuckles bleed. I cried in feeling that I was hopeless and I'd die of lack of oxygen inside the casket.

I suddenly thought of how sweet it would feel to get my revenge, so I continued to punch the wood and I managed to make a dent. I felt so happy that I continued to punch.

"Hi Honey." The strawberry-blonde-haired girl with an eye patch over her right eye said as she answered her phone.

"Where are you?" the man on the other line said. He seemed to be really irritated.

"I'm in Sendai. I'll be waiting for you here so we could visit that woman's grave." She answered.

"You mean...Sakura?" he asked.

"Yes. Your brother killed him for you." She replied.

"I'm really proud of him, Honey." He said in a soothing voice.

"I know. I am too." She replied in her sickly-sweet voice.

"Wait for me. I'll be there. Let's meet at Youichi's crib." He said, then he hung up.

"Now, Youichi, what is the name of the grave you put her in?" she asked Youichi while he was making frozen Margaritas.

"Misoka Nagano." He sternly said. And with that, she jotted it down in her mini spiral notebook.

They drank the Margaritas fast, in silence. The silence breaker was when Luna asked how much Youichi would sell her Mikan's Tonouichi sword.

"10 million yen is fine." He said in a serious face.

"As you wish." She said, then she pulled her bag and laid 40 bundles of yen on the table. Youichi was overjoyed at the sight of the money that he immediately gave Luna the sword and threw himself at the cash. But getting money from one of the most notorious lady assassins can't be THAT easy...right?

When he threw himself to the wads of cash, a snake bit him. He immediately retreated and tried to sooth his forehead where the actual bite was. He didn't know what to do, but he felt really numb and fell to the ground.

"Youichi, meet my friend over here, Black Mamba. A bite from this snake over here releases a gargantuan amount of venom. You know how much I love the word gargantuan. Okay, a bite to the head, neck, or any part of the upper torso will cause death to in a matter of 2-3 minutes. However, a bite to the lower torso will cause paralysis first and if treated with anti venom right away, can heal the victim. Seeing that you had a bite to the head, goodbye." She said.

***blag!***

And with that, Youichi died.

"Ha-ha-ha. I kinda feel sorry for the guy, having to die in this manner, how pitiful. Oh well, more bargain for me!~" she sang.

THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER.

A/N: soooooooo? How did you like it? Was it good? Come on, press that button over there and tell me. :) so uhh. The next chapter will reveal how Mikan wanted revenge so much, and why she got into a fight with the Death Squad.

Thanks to my reviewers:  
HazZel and CriMson

The Meepsta

Crimson-Midnight-Moon


	6. My Master, The Lotus

"Love From Knives and Guns" by: tangerinemochimaiden

Summary:

He killed her without thinking twice about the truth. But little did he know that she remained breathing after the shot. And now she's on a roaring rampage of revenge. A Kill Bill plot-derived fanfic. This is my first fanfic ever since I've been on this site, so feel free to read and review. ^_^

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana-sama does. I do not own Kill Bill either. :D

A/N:

**Sound effects**

Normal dialogues

_Thoughts or Flashbacks_

Chapter 5: My Master, The Lotus

As I punched the wood on the wooden casket, I remembered how I learned everything I knew about Kung Fu, and every classification of martial arts I need to know. It was summer of 1992 when Natsume took me to a secluded place in the mountains where I met his sensei.

~Flashback~

_We were riding in his Hummer on this rocky road. We went deeper into the forest, in hopes that Master Jinno will teach me everything I need to know. We stopped in front of a high and steep flight of stairs._

"_Now, be careful with Master Jinno. Don't speak when you're not spoken to. Don't talk about him behind his back, trust me; you don't want him to give you the punishment for that. Don't disobey him, okay? " he warned me in a caring way, as he handed me my bags._

"_Affirmative. Of course I don't wanna get smacked on the head." I teased._

"_Ha-ha-ha. Very funny. But I'm warning you. Seriously." He told me._

"_Yes, yes I know. You don't want my head growing a mountain out of a molehill." I told him._

"_Ah, I remember the good old days when I'd carry two buckets of water up and down those stairs." He reminisced._

"_What? I'll be walking up and down those stairs with two buckets of water?" I complained._

"_Yes, yes you will. EVERYDAY. For his bath." He told me._

"_HUH." I said._

"_Now go on and make me proud." He said, then he kissed my cheek. I dropped my bag on the ground to wave him goodbye as he drove the Hummer away._

"_Here goes nothing." I said as I picked up my bag and went up the high and steep flight of stairs. After what seemed to me like centuries, I finally reached the top. :) At the end of the Japanese garden, an old man was sitting Indian-style, probably meditating. He was wearing this brown robe with designs of what looked like leaves, and he had this twig floating in front of him. He opened an eye and looked at me. He opened both his eyes this time, and held the twig firmly with three fingers. As if it was a signal for me to come to him, I did. I dropped my bags and walked briskly in front of him. I kneeled down in front of him._

"_You. What are you doing here?" he asked me, vigorously waving his twig at me._

"_I was sent by my partner here. He is a former student of yours, Master Jinno." I said, still not lifting up my head._

"_Let me guess. Hyuga-san, isn't it?" he asked._

"_Yes, Master." I answered._

"_Ah. My favourite student, that man. Unfortunately, he gave up easily." He said as he looked up._

"_Pardon my asking Master, but what is with that twig?" I asked._

"_TWIG? Do not underestimate my wand!" he shouted at me, then he pointed his wand at me and thunder jolted me._

"_Sorry, Master." I said as I rubbed my arm._

"_Stand up, noob! Show me what you know. You may select any weapon of choice on my rack." He ordered._

_And so I selected a weapon, a samurai sword. We fought, and no matter how I tried to hit him even with the lightest cut, I cannot. He was too skilled and strong for me. I tried to kick him in his nuts, but he just locked my foot in between of his legs. I struggled to pull back my foot, but I couldn't. I was still in the middle of struggling to get my foot out, when he released his legs' grip on my foot. I immediately fell down._

"_I am too strong for you, noob. Train with me, and I shall teach you everything that I know." He told me as he gestured me to follow him into the stonehouse. Our training started the very next day, and just as I expected, he made me carry two pails filled with water on my shoulder to bring him for his bath. It was hard, having to hurry up to climb a flight of high and steep stairs while carrying heavy loads on your shoulder. It was like that everyday. The next phase of my training was learning the skills of the Lotus techniques. We trained not too far from the stonehouse, every sunset, everyday. It was like dancing with the wind. It was complicated, but I found it rather thrilling. :)_

_One fine day, he didn't make me do those two phases of my training. Instead, he prepared a wall made out of wood. He sat down on top of the wooden wall and I just stared at him._

"_NO STARE! FIGHT WOOD." He said as if he didn't know how to speak Japanese._

"_But how am I supposed to fight that? That's wood. It's not a living thing. It doesn't punch me or hit me." I reasoned out. _

"_Watch and learn, noob." He said as he jumped off of the wooden wall. He estimated where he'd hit the wall with the tip of his fingers. And with one swift punch, he punched a hole through the wall._

"_See? Nothing impossible, you whiny little girl." He mocked me as he jumped back to the top of the wall._

_I tried to do what he did, but no matter how much I tried, I'd just have my hands badly bruised. Everytime I tried to punch and failed, he's tap my head hard with his wand. Double pain. My hand, my head._

"_Noob, there's nothing impossible with fighting wood. Don't let your hand be afraid of the wood, it's the other way around. It should be the wood afraid of your hand now go on and punch." He told me._

_And so I tried again and again. I finally got it right! After getting it right, we went home to the stonehouse and ate dinner. He made me eat my supper with chopsticks, but with the tremendous pain on my hand, I couldn't even hold the chopsticks right. And so I ate with the bowl near my mouth and using my fingers to pick up the rice. He hit my hand that I dropped the bowl._

"_If you'd just eat the food like a dog, then I might as well throw the rice on the floor and make you eat on the floor as well." He told me._

"_No, Master. I shall eat like a decent being." I muttered._

"_I heard so." He said, then he gave me a new bowl with rice in it. I struggled to eat properly, and even if I had a really hard time, I succeeded in eating normally. I immediately went to bed after that. It was so cold that night that I pushed my bed to the stone wall. I was shivering while I was asleep. I was dreaming of the recent training, and in my exaggerated reaction while I was asleep, I punched the stone wall with my bare knuckles. I immediately awoke from my slumber and tried to soothe my knuckles while crying. I immediately went to sleep right after, in fear that Master Jinno will make me sleep outside because of my ruckus._

_After six months of continuous training, it was time for me to leave and go on and live in the outside world, the world beyond this mountainous place. Natsume picked me up and I extended my gratitude to my master._

_When we went back to Tokyo, Natsume gave me a week of rest._

_After one week of rest..._

"_I want you to something for me, my dear." He said in a calm and soothing voice._

"_Yes?" I replied._

"_Fly over to China and kill the said ''Dragon Lady' in Beijing." He said._

"_I don't really have a choice, okay." I gave in._

_I flew to China in search of this said "Dragon Lady" that he wants me to murder. I was still in the airplane when I felt sick again and had the urge to vomit my insides out. Fearing something I never expected will really happen, I privately asked one of the flight stewardess to give me something I need. She immediately gave me the thing I needed, and I went in the ladies' room. I urinated on the indicated part on the small rectangle. According to the instructions, I had to wait for ninety seconds before the readings were going to b visible. So I stood in front of the washroom counter and waited. While waiting, I raised my green skin tight shirt to reveal my abdomen. It was bulging a bit, a little more than how it used to look like for the last two months. The ninety seconds were over, and it revealed two blue lines. Two blue lines indicated that I was positive. I just discovered that I was expecting, expecting Natsume's flesh and blood. I was going to raise a child, his and mine. I knew it wasn't safe for me to go on with this mission, but I had to do his bidding, or else I would have to pay the price, MY OWN LIFE. As soon as the plane landed in Beijing, I went straight to the hotel where the said "Dragon Lady" was currently staying. I paid for a suite on the seventh floor. I was thinking of the future when someone rang the doorbell. In fear of a surprise attack, I walked silently to the door and peeked on the peephole to see who the visitor was. Seeing that it was a utility girl and that she hid something suspiciously behind her back, I immediately jumped over to the other side of the bed and hid. I grabbed my gun from under the bed and she kicked my door open._

"_Sakura! I know you're here. Come out." She threatened while holding her rifle at me._

"_Or else what? You'll kill me? Trust me, I'd rather be dead right now." I told her, as I was positioning my gun right at her._

"_Then I'll kill you already." She mocked._

"_But then I shan't die. I'm expecting a child and I couldn't care less about death. I just found out about it this morning." I explained, on the verge of tears._

"_Let's say I have mercy. But I need proof that you're saying the truth." She said, without even letting go of her position._

"_The thingamajig is right behind your foot." I told her. She wacked backwards, her gaze locked on me._

"_Then? How am I supposed to know? I don't know how to read this fucking stuff." She said, frustrated._

"_Here. I'll throw you the box. The instructions are on it." I said as I threw the box at her feet. She read it and she placed down her rifle._

"_Okay. I believe you. Now go on and leave. BEFORE I CHANGE MY DECISION." She said as she left for the door._

_And so I left for Japan and told Natsume excuses why I failed to do his bidding._

_I hid the issue about the child from him and ran away. I wouldn't want my child to grow up in a society full of killers and social mavericks. As much as possible, I want my child to grow up in a community where our needs are just at hand._

_I left not for just one reason. There was another reason behind my escape. The Death Squad were talking about how they'd kill me since I failed on my mission. If I couldn't live, then how would my child live? And so I left for Nagoya._

_I arrived at Nagoya, and I immediately ran off to the house that I bought. I hid in it for 8 months. I met a new guy, Hirou Nakahara. He courted me, and accepted me even though he knew I was carrying another man's child. I didn't really love him, maybe not as much as I did towards Natsume. All was well, I even accepted Hirou's marriage proposal. But, one not-so-fateful day, the Death Squad ambushed our wedding rehearsal. They tried to kill me, and what's worse is that they killed my daughter._

And that is the reason why I am striving for my revenge.

THE END.

A/N: Okay. So ugh, this isn't the best chapter I've ever made, but I tried my very best for this. :D Did the twig crack you up? XD TWIG. A little explanation about this chappie: I shared the link of this story on my wall in Facebook, and my friends liked my story. One of my friends, (let's call her Zee-Chan) asked me why Mikan's doing all of these, and here, I explained it for her :)

P.S.: If you want to add me up in Facebook...my username is syndicatEsEvEn24356. Oh and yeah, send me a personal message when you add me up, telling me your pen name here in FanFiction. :D


	7. The Second Eye for the Lotus

"Love From Knives and Guns" by: tangerinemochimaiden

Summary:

He killed her without thinking twice about the truth. But little did he know that she remained breathing after the shot. And now she's on a roaring rampage of revenge. A Kill Bill plot-derived fanfic. This is my first fanfic ever since I've been on this site, so feel free to read and review. ^_^

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana-sama does. I do not own Kill Bill either. :D

A/N:

**Sound effects**

Normal dialogues

_Thoughts or Flashbacks_

Chapter 6: The Second Eye for the Lotus

And I decided that Luna Koizumi would die this very day that I have escaped the wretched underground. I walked (more like ran) back to Youichi's home, and I found her grabbing money from the floor, laughing maniacally at nothing. What a stupid fool. I noticed that the door was open so I sneaked inside. She had her back facing the door so she didn't see me. I tried to get closer, then I kicked her from behind.

"OW!" she said as she fell to the ground.

"Remember me, Cyclops?" I asked her. She couldn't turn her head because I gripped her head tight and pushed it towards the carpeted floor.

"That sick voice will always remind me of you, Polka-dots." She mocked.

"And you learned that from the bastard, I guess?" I asked her.

"The man you're calling a bastard is my fiancé you bitch." She grunted.

"Really?" I asked her with amusement in my tone.

"Yeah. Jealous?" she said, kind of amused at what I just said.

"Nah. I'm better off alone. Good match though. Garbage and garbage man. Match made in heaven." I mocked her.

"Why you bitch~!" she grunted then grabbed my foot and pulled me to the ground. I fell out of balance and landed on my butt. I grunted and continued fighting with her. She kept on throwing punches, but I just dodged them. She managed to hit my jaw two or three times, and said:

"Aww. Did I hurt your beautiful face? Well, hardy-har-har." She said.

In my irritation at how mocking she was, I kicked her hard with the heel of my boots. She shouted immediately and tried to get back up, when I saw she was nearly up, I kicked her again, but she dodged it. What she did was grab my leg and twisted it with one arm, causing me to do a side flip. I stood up before you could say "" in a fast manner. She ran to the bathroom and threw bottles at me; shampoo, conditioner, lotion, perfume, bubble bath, air freshener, hair spray, shaving cream, and hair gel. I dodged all of them in a snap. She paused to look for more things to throw at me, but she was too slow. I pulled her hair then dunked her head on the toilet bowl. She was so unruly that she kept on shaking her way out. I finally let go of her because I wanted a more sizzling battle. I ran off to look for my Tonouichi sword. I couldn't look for it for too long so I grabbed what I could right away. What I grabbed was Youichi's sword. Something was engraved on it, and I read it as fast as I can. It said:

_To Youichi, the only man I've ever loved. –Natsume_

After I finished reading, Luna was back and she had a sword with her, MY sword.

We had a swordfight. No one was hitting anyone, but we damaged a lot of breakable things. It was funny that it seemed to know what my moves are. What I did, she would eventually do. We reached the front of the bathroom again and we stooped, our swords stopping our opponent's swords.

"Nice moves, Polka-dots. Too bad I can do them too. Learned it from your master?" she shouted.

"Yeah. OF COURSE. Hey, tell me, I've never really known why he snatched your eye." I asked.

"Because I called him a miserable old fool." She scoffed.

"Nice choice, Koizumi." I mocked her.

"But you know what I did, I killed him." She retorted in a calm manner

"You killed Master Jinno? How dare you! I don't even believe you! I know that Master can protect himself from anyone!" I said.

"But I DID kill him, kid." She insisted.

"How?" I shouted.

"Simple. I poisoned his fish heads. And you know what he said?" She asked.

_FLASHBACK._

_Master Jinno was gagging because the effects of the poison was kicking in._

"_Luna, you treacherous dog!" he managed to say._

"_Yeah right. Words coming from a miserable old fool like you, means less than nothing to me." Luna said then walked away. After a few seconds, he stopped gagging then fell to the ground with a loud thud._

"And that's what happened Sakura." She said.

We stared at each other in silence, and I couldn't bear it for it was making me tick. She was awfully strong, maybe too strong for me in my weakened condition. The quickest thing I thought was...

I SNATCHED THE EYE SHE HAD LEFT. She fell to the ground and rolled while screaming things.

"My eye! You snatched my precious eye! Ah! It hurts! Come here you bitch! I'll fucking at you! Where are you? Come here and I'll fucking kill you, you fucking bitch!" she shouted while covering her eyehole. So that she'll never have her eye, I threw it to the ground, and squished it with my bare foot. She was rambling in Youichi's bathroom, broke the wall mirror and some of the tiny shards fell in her eyehole. She kept on screaming and after a few minutes, she kept silent. I glanced at her, and I saw that she was stabbed with a large shard of glass. Ouch. She lost both her eyes, even her own life. And that's what people get from destroying my life. I rested for a while in Yoichi's living room.

Like an orphan who didn't grow up with a father, Natsume collected father figures. And one of them was Rei Serio. Rei collected prostitutes from every country he travelled to. And sources say that he lived in the remote areas of Rikuzentakata. He lived together with his girls. After resting in Yoichi's house, I went straight to Rikuzentakata to find Serio-san.

When I reached his destination, he was sitting in a corner of the dark room, smoking his cigarette. I approached him.

"Rei Serio...am I right?" I asked the guy with the faded blue polo and jeans.

"Si. Yo soy Rei Serio." The man answered.

*Translation: Yes. I am Rei Serio.*

"Y creo que usted es el tipo que estoy buscando" I replied.

*Translation: I think you're the guy I'm looking for.*

"You Japan girl?" the man said in a slang. It was a hard time of him to speak in English.

"Yes. I am. But I can speak in Spanish if you prefer." I offered.

"No no no. Let me talk to you in language you speak. Me will be happy." He replied. It was unusual to hear because he was talking like a caveman. He gestured me to sit down, and so I did.

"May I offer you refreshments?" he managed to say decently.

"Sure, if that's what you want." I replied. He then snapped his hand and one of his girls came closer. He spoke to her in Spanish and I understood that he asked her to bring us two lime margaritas. The girl didn't agree until Rei gave her his handkerchief to sniff. She then sniffed it then got us our drinks.

"Where's Natsume?" I asked.

"Natsume? Ah, my boy Natsume." He said as he huffed and puffed smoke from his cigar.

"Where is he?" I asked again.

"You must be Mikan Sakura if I'm not mistaken?" he asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked, wondering how he knew him on our first meeting.

"He told me you were coming." He answered. "Natsume sure loves brunettes. I remember how he came to like women like you. It was when he was five. I took him to the movies. The movie had Jane Mansfield in it. He was delighted. Whenever a scene with Mansfield was on, he's slump onto his seat and suck his thumb." He chuckled.

"Hmm. I sure make a fine brunette, don't I?" I joked.

"Indeed, my darling." He cooed. Ew. He cooed. Ugh. Seriously, old people thease days *slaps forehead*

"Now tell me where Hyuga is." I changed back into serious mode.

"Casablanca Villas in the Spanish community." He said, a little terrified now.

"Good." I said. And with that, I drove away. I'm going to kill Natsume-freaking-Hyuga.

The End.

A/N: Soooooo. How'dya like it? Is it good? Bad? PLATITUDINOUS? Come on. Review it. ^^ Anyhow...the next chapter will be the last for this fic. : So read up! : and review too^^

Thanks for the reviews!

purplefireflies11

crazy-author124 (I love you for this ^^)

Winterberrytrillium

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

Mikanatsume134

HazZel and CriMson

The Meepsta

Thanks for the inspiration to make me update :


	8. Maternal Reunion

"Love From Knives and Guns" by: tangerinemochimaiden

Summary:

He killed her without thinking twice about the truth. But little did he know that she remained breathing after the shot. And now she's on a roaring rampage of revenge. A Kill Bill plot-derived fanfic. This is my first fanfic ever since I've been on this site, so feel free to read and review. ^_^

I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for the SUPER late upload T^T High school is taking a dump on me -_-

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana-sama does. I do not own Kill Bill either. :D

A/N:

**Sound effects**

Normal dialogues

_Thoughts or Flashbacks_

Chapter Seven: Maternal Reunion

I went on to what the medias would describe me as "A roaring rampage of revenge." I roared, I rampaged, and I got bloody satisfaction. I've killed a hell lot of people to get to this point, but I still have one more. The last one, the one I'm driving to right now, the only one and the main purpose I did all of this. And when I arrive at my destination, I am going to kill HIM.

I arrived at Casablanca Villas at exactly seven pm. I brought out my Tonouichi sword and my gun and checked my car in for valet. I stormed into the hallways of the Villas and reached his Villa, Villa 407. I twisted the doorknob and entered. Being the cautious assassin that I am, I held my gun and aimed it wherever my sight reached. He wasn't in the living room. Then I heard footsteps outside the door that leads to the garden. I kicked the door open and saw him with a little girl. They both held in their hands a plastic gun.

"Freeze, Mommy!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Oh no! Mommy shot us! Fall down, Minami." Natsume said as he knelt to the ground and lied down on the floor. The little girl did so as well. I couldn't take my eyes off of the little girl. She had the same hair color, those red eyes, and the cheerful attitude. It brought tears to my eyes.

"But little did quickdraw Sakura know that little Minami was only playing possum due to the fact that she was completely impervious to bullets." Natsume said without opening his eyes.

"I'm playing possum mommy." She said.

"Shh Minami. We can't let mommy know you're playing possum. And as quickdraw Sakura approaches the bodies, smirking, she thought that the twowere only two blood-ridden corpses, Minami stood up and shot her." He continued and Minami did as what he told." She aimed her gun at me.

"Bang! Bang!" she said. I was dumbfounded by the fact that my daughter was alive and she's grown up.

"You're dead, Mommy. So die." He told me while looking at me. I played along. I held onto my chest and acted woozy.

"Minami! I should've know, you are...the best." I said then I fell down to the floor. She ran over to where I was and knelt before me.

"No mommy. Don't die. We were only playing pretend." She told me with glassy eyes.

"Oh Minami. I was just playing along." I chuckled while caressing her cheek. He then approached us

"I told her you were asleep and soon you'll come back for her. To which she asked me 'If Mommy was asleep for a long time, then how will she know how I look like?' And to which I answered, 'Because she was dreaming of you.' Ironic huh?"

"Mommy, were you dreaming of me?" Minami asked me while placing her hand on my cheek.

"Every night, baby. Every single night." I said as I hugged her. While hugging her, I looked to his direction. I gave him a firm mad look and he just looked away.

"One time, I showed her a picture of you and you know what she said about it?" he asked me while holding Minami's hand, gesturing her to tell me.

"Come on, sweetie. I know Mommy will definitely happy if she heard it from you." He said.

"I said, 'You're the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world.'" She shyly said.

"Yep. It's true. That IS what she said." He told me. After that, we went to the "bar" he had where there are high chairs. He made ham sandwich while talking.

"Don't you think Mommy has the prettiest hair in the whole wide world?" he asked her.

"Yes I do." She said.

"In fact it's not only pretty. What's a greater word than pretty?" he asked her, again.

"Gorgeous." She shyly said.

"You're right." He told her.

"You know, sweetie, Mommy's kinda mad at Daddy right now." He told her.

"Why Daddy? Were you being a baaaaaaaaaaad Daddy?" she asked him.

"I'm afraid I was, I was a real bad Daddy." He replied.

"Anyways, did you know our Minami learned about life and death the other day?" he asked me. I just gave him a confused look.

"Go on and tell him what you did to Fernand." He told her.

"I killed him. I didn't mean to, but I stepped on him and he stopped moving." She said.

"Emilio was her goldfish. So I got a little startled. She came rushing into my room with the dead goldfish in her hands, crying, 'Daddy, Daddy, Fernand's dead.' To which I replied, 'Really? Aww. That's so sad. How did he die?' And what was your reply?"

"I stepped on him." She shyly said while she covered her face with her bangs.

"Actually young lady, the words you so strategically used were, 'I accidentally stepped on him.' Right?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She replied to his question.

"To which I queried, 'And just how did your foot accidentally find its way into Emilio's fishbowl?' And she told me 'No, no, no. Fernand was on the carpet when I stepped on him.' Hmm, the plot thickens. And just how did your little fishy reach the carpet? And Mommy, you would have been real proud of her, because she didn't lie. She said she took him out of his bowl, and put him on the carpet. And what was he doing on the carpet, baby?" he said.

"Flapping and jumping." She shyly replied.

"And then you stomped him?"

"Uh-huh" she replied, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"And then you lifted your feet. What was he doing then?" he asked her.

"Nothing." She said, after swallowing.

"And you knew exactly what it meant?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." She replied.

"What did it mean, sweetie?" he asked her.

"He was dead." She answered.

"She told me later, that the second she lifted up her foot and saw him not flapping, she knew he was dead. Isn't it the perfect visual image of life and death? A fish flapping on the carpet, and a fish not flapping on the carpet. So fascinating that even a five-year old child with no concept of life and death knew what it meant. Not only did she know that he was dead, she knew she had killed him. So she comes running into my room, holding him in both of her little hands. It was so cute, and she wanted me to make him better. And I asked her, 'Why did you step on Fernand?' And she said, she didn't know. But I knew why. You didn't mean to hurt him, you just wanted to see what would happen if you stepped on him, right?" he explained.

"Uh-huh." She answered.

"And when you stomp on him, you kill him. You discovered that, didn't you, sweetie" he asked.

"Uh-huh." She answered.

"And so we drove down to the lake, and laid him down on the water. And I'm sure that right now, he's free and happy as he can be as he swims around in 'Fish Haven' if that even exists. Although, the point is, our daughter learned two lessons. One, about life and death, and two, there are some things that you do that once done, it and be reversed. And I know just how she felt." He said. Like hell would I even believe. Glancing at the clock, it was already eleven o' clock. So we took her to her room and tucked her in. He sat beside her on her bed, while I stood with my back against the door.

"You loved Fernand. Didn't you?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh." She answered.

"Well, I love Mommy. But I did to her what you did to Fernand." He told her.

"You stomped on Mommy?" she asked, with bulging eyes.

"No, sweetie. Worse. I shot Mommy on the head. (making his fingers a gun and pointed it to his head) Not pretend shooting like what we were doing earlier." He explained.

"Why, Daddy? Did you want to know what would happen when you did it?" she asked.

"No, sweetie. I knew what would happen to her if I did so. I knew what would happen, but I didn't know what would happen to me." He said.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Why don't you ask Mommy?" he asked. As if on cue, he walked away and leaned on the wall. I walked to her bed and lied down sideways so that I was facing her.

"Are you okay Mommy? Does it hurt?" she asked with curiosity and concern.

"No, sweetheart. Or at least not anymore." I answered.

"Did it make you ill?" she asked.

"No. It made me asleep. That's why I wasn't with you for a long time, I was asleep." I answered while playing with her hair.

"But you're awake now, right Mommy?" she asked me with those round little eyes of hers.

"I'm wide awake now." I assured her. I tucked her in and waited for her to sleep.

"Minami, do you want Mommy to watch a video with you before sleepy time?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh." She answered.

"Mommy, do you wanna watch a video with Minami before sleepy time?" he asked me.

"Oh yeah! I'd love to." I said as I pinched Minami's nose.

"Which do you want to watch?" he asked her.

"Ultraviolet." She answered.

"No, Minami. Ultraviolet is too long." He answered.

"Mm-hmm." She answered.

"No it's not, _Daddy._" I answered.

"Well then, I'll leave you ladies to it." He answered as he closed the door.

In a matter of minutes, she was snoring softly, indicating that she was already in dream land. I went downstairs and looked where Natsume was. He was there, in the bar, holding my sword, and drinking Rye Whiskey, his favourite hard liquor. Not wanting to go near him, I sat on the sofa in front of the bar, about 7 feet away.

"I was just admiring your sword. Quite a piece of work. Speaking of which, how is Tonouichi-san?" he asked.

"He's good."

"Has his sushi gotten any better? You know, I couldn't believe you got him to make you a sword." he told me.

"It was easy. I just dropped you're name." I told him.

"That'd do it." He joked.

"I guess she slept early, kiddo?" he asked me after taking a sip from his rock glass.

"Mm-hmm." Was all I replied.

"Is that all you can say?" he asked.

"Tch. Hn." I mocked him.

"Aren't those supposed to be my lines?" he asked while smirking.

"Hn." I answered.

"Tch." He said.

"Who would've ever thought that you would be a great father?" I asked.

"Wouldn't be you, I'm damn sure." He answered. I really wanted to end this. My sword wasn't in range, and the nearest weapon I saw, was his Tonouichi sword. I lunged myself to get the sword. Unfortunately, he sensed my plan right away and shot the platform where the sword was, causing me to lunge back to the sofa. After seeing that I have dodged the bullet, he sent one flying again, only it was on a fruit bowl in front of me. The fruits' juices splattered on me.

"What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?" I said while wiping the fluids on my chest.

"Quite frankly, yes." He answered. I tried to reach for the sword again.

"Stop! Move just a tad bit and I will send one on your kneecap. I heard that's a painful place to get shot in." He said, aiming the gun on my knee. I raised both my hands to gesture that I was surrendering.

"I'm just fucking with you." He said as he laughed at me.

"Regarding our relationship, I have a few unanswered questions. So, before this bloody tale of revenge reaches its climax, I'm gonna ask you questions, and I want you to tell me the truth. Unfortunately, therein lies a huge dramatic dilemma. Because when it comes to the subject of me, you are truly and utterly incapable of telling the truth, ESPECIALLY to ME. And least of all, to yourself. And when it comes to the subject of me, I am truly and utterly incapable of NOT believing in anything you say. So how do you think shall we settle this? Well, I just so happen to have a solution. GOTCHA!" he shouted as he shot my thigh with a dart, then he laughed.

"Goddamn! OW! What the fuck did you just shoot me with?" I said while soothing my thigh. He was laughing at me. I was to remove it until he interrupted.

"Pull that out and I will send another one right into your cheek! What lies within that dart, just begging to course in your veins, is an incredibly potent and infallible truth serum." he said, aiming the gun at my face. I just kept silent and kept my hands behind my back.

"This is my greatest invention, or so to say, my favourite at the least. Stronger than any drug, I call it the 'The Irrevocable Truth'. Twice as strong as sodium pentothal EXCEPT with no druggie after-effects. EXCEPT again, for a wave of euphoria. Feeling it?" he asked.

"Euphoria? Not the slightest." I said while gritting my teeth.

"Hn." Was all he could say as he rolled his eyes.

"Must we endure your little Zingers?" I asked.

"No, we mustn't. But if you keep saying that, in the future, I might be able to resist the pure temptation." He replied seductively while jerking his rock glass.

"Baby, you don't have a future." I replied as I glared at him.

"Words can hurt, you know." He teased.

"Like yours doesn't?" I exploded.

"Easy. Now, as you know, I am a bit keen on comic books. Especially those that are about superheroes. I find the whole mythology surrounding those spandex wearing people amusing and unique. Say, my favourite superhero, Superman. Not really a great comic, not even particularly well-drawn." He said.

"And then? What does this have to do with us?" I asked.

"Let me finish." He glared.

"How long does this shit takes to take effect?" I gritted my teeth.

"After maybe...two minutes? Just enough for me to prove my point. Now, a staple from the whole superhero mythology is, there's the superhero persona, and the alter ego. Batman is actually Bruce Wayne, and Spiderman is actually Peter Parker. Before saving those citizens, he has to dress up to be Spiderman. And it is in that conclusion that Superman stands unique. Superman didn't become Superman, he was born Superman. When he wakes up to witness another day, he is Superman. His alter ego, is Clark Kent. That outfit of his with the big red 'S' is actually the blanket he was wrapped in when he was adopted by the Kents. Those are his clothes. What he wears everyday- the nerdy glasses and the business suit- that's the costume. Clark Kent is actually how he views us. And what are Kent's qualities? Coward, unsure of himself, and weak. Clark Kent is like Superman's critique of the whole human race. It's kinda like Mikan Sakura, and Mrs. Suoki Nakahara." He explained.

"Bravo." I mockingly praised him.

"The point is proven. You would've worn the costume of Suoki Nakahara, but you were born Mikan Sakura. You wake up in the morning, you're still Mikan Sakura. Oh. You can take the dart out." He told me, playing with his rock glass again. I pulled out the dart from my thigh and threw it outside.

"So you're calling me a superhero? Thank you, I'm quite flattered." I teased.

"No, I'm not referring to you as a superhero. I'm referring to you as a killer, a NATURAL BORN KILLER. You always have, and always will be. Moving to some remote place, arranging sales quotations, going to the movies with Hirou, that's you. That's you trying to disguise as a worker bee. But you're not a worker bee, you're a killer bee, a RENEGADE KILLER BEE. And no matter how much sake you drank, how many bowls of gyudon you ate, or no matter how fat your fucking ass got, nothing in the whole universe would change that." He told me.

"Hey! My ass isn't that fat you retard." I complained. I wasn't even fat to begin with. He's really gotten old. His eyes aren't good anymore.

"First Question: Did you think your life in Tokyo would've worked?" he asked me.

"NO! But I would've had Minami!" I cried. T^T

"Don't get me wrong. I think you would have been a wonderful mother. But you ARE a killer. And ALL those people you killed to get me, felt damn good, didn't they?" he asked.

"Yes." I awkwardly said.

"Every single one of them?" he assured.

"Yes." I replied.

"That was just the warm-up round. Here comes the 100,000 yen question: Why did you run away from me with my baby?" he asked.

"Remember the last mission you sent me on?" I asked.

"Of course. The Dragon Lady, Nobara Ibaragi." He answered, raising an eyebrow up.

"The very morning I left, I was sick. On the plane, I actually threw up. And so I thought, maybe I was pregnant. I took that pregnant test. And when I looked at the results, I said 'Fuck. I'm knocked up.' What I didn't know that somewhere on my journey, I had been spotted. With me in China, it didn't take Nobara Ibaragi to send an assassin of her own." I said.

"I would have killed her if she hurt you if I knew you wouldn't run away. But go ahead, continue your tale." He said, trying to imitate my late puppy-dog eyes.

"It doesn't suit you. As I was saying, before that strip turned blue, I was your woman. I would jumped off a motorcycle onto a speeding train…FOR YOU. But once the strip turned blue, I could no longer those kind of things. Because I was gonna be a mother. Can you understand that?" I asked.

"Of course. But why didn't you tell me then, instead of now?" he asked me.

THE END.

A/N: It's the second to the last chapter for Love From Knives and Guns. And ugh, because I taxed myself in AoGA, I will follow up my first oneshot for my co-authors. Because I love all of you guys as well as my readers, I will soon : And if my guy friend helps with a lemon…then GO. I will post a lemon. I was inspired to write because of him and . for her review /

Thank you for reviewing, for those who read. I just wish I had more subscribers T^T

P.S. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER...EVER! XD


	9. End To The Root of All Evil

"Love From Knives and Guns" by: tangerinemochimaiden

Summary:

He killed her without thinking twice about the truth. He killed her without thinking twice about the truth. But little did he know that she remained breathing after the shot. And now she's on a roaring rampage of revenge. A Kill Bill plot-derived fanfic. This is my first fanfic ever since I've been on this site, so feel free to read and review. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana-sama does. I do not own Kill Bill either, I think Quentin Tarantino does.

A/N:

**Sound effects**

Normal Dialogues

_Thoughts or flashbacks_

Chapter 8: The End to the Root of All Evil

"You know why? Because I knew you'd claim her as soon as you knew she was your daughter. I didn't want that." I said.

"It isn't your decision to make, because I AM her biological father." He said.

"Still. It was the right decision. My daughter deserved to be born on with a clean slate. But with you, she would've been born into a world she shouldn't have been born into. I had to choose, and I chose her." I said, and then we walked to the patio and sat on the folding chairs.

"But you are a killer, and that meant she was going to have half of the world she was going to be born into if she lived with you." He said as he cocked up an eyebrow.

"HALF. Well, you know five years ago, if I had to make a list of impossible things that could NEVER happen, you performing a coup de grace on me by busting a cap in my crown would have been right in top of my list. I would have been wrong, wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Wait. Pardon me. Was that, was that a question? Of impossible things that never could have happened, in this instance, yes, you would have been wrong. Glad you didn't make that list?" he mocked.

"Well? Point is what, Hyuga?" I asked him, while leaning back.

"When you didn't come back for a LONG damn time, I assumed Nobara Ibaragi or her goons would have killed you. Oh! And for the fucking record, making someone think someone they love is dead, is quite cruel. I mourned you for three months, and after those months, I tried to track you down, well not really you, but the fucking bastards who killed you. And instead of that, what do I find? Not only are you NOT dead, you're getting married, and worse, KNOCKED-UP. I guess I overreacted." He explained himself.

"OVERREACTED? That's it? That's your explanation? Do you even think that was enough?" I blew up.

"Wait. I didn't say I was to explain myself, I said I was going to tell you the truth. But if it's still TOO fucking cryptic, then let's get literal. I am a killer. I'm a self-pitying murdering bastard. And you know that. There are consequences of breaking a murdering bastard's heart. You experienced some of them, Polka. And by the way, with that truth, was my reaction REALLY that surprising?" He asked.

"Yes. It was. But I never thought you could do that…to me." Was all I could take to say.

"I'm really sorry, Polka my dear. But, you thought EXTREMELY WRONG." He said.

"You and I have unfinished business." I told him as I wiped a tear that fell from my right eye.

"Girl, you ain't kidding, not a SINGLE fucking bit." He replied.

"How shall we deal with this?" I asked.

"We could do it right here, right now. But we can't risk having Minami see and hear that her oh-s0-lovely parents killing each other, can we?" he asked.

"Of course not, you ill bastard." I said.

"Or, if you want to do it old school, you know I'm all about old school, then let's meet at the Villa's lake. You could bring any weapon of choice, then we're going to bite each other's head off before the sun rises." He suggested.

"PSH. Old school, schmool. No shit, Sherlock, but you do know how I want to kill you, right?" I answered.

"Of course I know, I am your husband after all. And I know EVERYTHING about you." He said.

"You sure you know EVERYTHING about me?" I teased.

"Of course, darling. It would be just like reading your mind later on in our fight." He said.

"Well, brace yourself." I advised him.

"I will, if you pray to stay alive, Polka." He teased.

"What. The. Hell? I don't even wear those anymore! What the hell is wrong with you?" I exclaimed with anger.

"What can I do, if that's what make you unique. Your irrevocable CHILDISHNESS." He said.

"And my childishness is an issue here? What about your undeniable perverted ways, HYUGA?" I spat.

"Ah. Once again, it's me who has the problem. Let's just get over with this, what do you say?" he asked, acting impatient.

"You were the one suggesting that this should be done later. You and I have unfinished business." I said.

Everything happened in a blur. The first thing I knew, we were talking, and he threw his rock glass to my face and I dodged it by leaning back on my chair, and stopping my fall with the case of my Tonouichi sword. He dragged his chair in front of mine and tried to slap my face. I stopped him with a swift motion. I don't know what else happened after this, but the last thing I remember was that he got his sword and tried to stab me on my chest. I encased his sword in my sword case and swiftly touched seven pressure points on his upper torso. He gasped and groaned.

"Jinno. He taught you the Seven-Point-Palm-Exploding-Heart Technique?" he asked as he displayed tired-looking eyes and released a spoonful of blood from his mouth. He wiped it away with his wrinkled white polo's sleeve with ease.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes soon enough as I saw all of what happened as he spoke.

"Of course he did." I replied.

"So that's why you told me I didn't know you well enough." He said.

I just nodded. I was at a loss of words. It was heartbreaking to see how I caused a near death to the first man I had ever loved.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he caressed my cheek.

And this is where I lost it. I felt so guilty. I still loved him, and I actually cost him his life. I let the tears fall from my eyes. And he wiped it off with his thumb.

"I don't know. Because I'm…a bad…person." I managed to speak in between quivers and sobs.

"No, honey. You're not a bad person. You're a terrific person. In fact, you're my favorite person. But once in a while, you can be a real cunt." He said. I somewhat chuckled at his last sentence.

"Kidding around when you're about to die." I said.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to die sad, would I?" he joked.

"Right." I answered.

He stood up from his seat, without taking a single step. As if on cue, I stood up as well. I fixed his collar, and wiped off the remaining drops of blood from the side of his mouth.

"How do I look?" he asked me.

"You look…ready." I replied. Before making him take his steps away from me, I kissed him for the last time. The feeling of his soft and comforting lips upon mine were like heaven. And it's sad to say that it would be the last time I was going to experience this. I was startled when he broke the kiss. Oh how I wish time had stopped while his lips were on mine. But I have to understand that he has to go. I watched him as he walked away. He was becoming weaker and weaker each step. I had a bursting feeling to help him and stop him. But I couldn't undo what I had done. It was permanent. Like tattoo on bare skin. And after taking his seventh step, a sound which seemed like bursting of tires was heard, and he fell to the ground. I wanted to revive him, but how would a person live without his or her heart? I turned away and wiped off all of the tears from my eyes. I went up the stairs and entered my daughter's room. I packed a luggage full of her clothes, and another one full of my clothes that Natsume had kept in Minami's closet. I called for a bellhop and had him get my car and the bags I packed. As the bellhop went away, I woke Minami up and told her we were leaving. I carried her on my shoulder and went out. We rode the car to the nearest hotel, and booked a room for a week.

The next day.

"Sweetie, Mommy has to go somewhere, okay? Stay here and lock the door. Don't go out. I'll be back soon." I told my daughter as she watched cartoons.

I went back to his house, and took his body to the funeral parlor. I asked for them to have his body prayed over and cremated. And within a week, I had an urn full of his ash.

I went back to the hotel and went straight to our bathroom. I laid the urn on the floor and laid down beside it. I cried an ocean of tears, but I made sure my daughter wouldn't hear me. And after what seemed like ages, I stopped and went to join my daughter to watch her daily dose of cartoons.

I had a smile on my face, something I had a hard time to do recently. I HAD to smile. I was free, and nothing more would harm me and my daughter. I succeeded in putting an end to the root of all evil.

THE END.

A/N: Wow. I actually finished my first fanfic :''''''''''''''''''''''') I managed to squeeze the last two chapters within my busy high school schedule. I know it's the last chapter, but I wish you guys would still review it ^^ Come on. Press that button down there and tell me what you think. I had my birthday last June 18…so your review would serve as your birthday gift to me. Come on. It would be REALLY special if you do. ^^

SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! :* THEY HAVE INSPIRED ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS FIC AND MADE ME REALLY HAPPY! :

pinkpocket23

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

.

Ellixx

purplefireflies11

barriod

Winterberrytrillium

Mikanatsume134

HazZel and CriMson

The Meepsta

P.S.: Imma post a oneshot soon ^^ PLEASE READ IT! XD


End file.
